Kamar Mayat
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Kalau bukan karena panggilan jiwa tuntutan profesi sebagai dokter forensik, Midorima Shintarou mungkin tak akan mau berjalan sendirian ke arah ruang mayat hanya untuk autopsi salah satu jenazah. / Horror, Oneshoot, warning inside. Mind to read and review?


Dokter forensik; profesi langka dalam dunia medis di zaman ini. Tak banyak orang mengenal profesi unik nan menyeramkan yang satu ini. Namun ketika mereka memahaminya, kebanyakan akan menjauhi jenis pekerjaan itu karena satu alasan; _menyeramkan_.

Pembedahan mayat, autopsi, pengawetan, identifikasi jenazah. Kegiatan itu adalah asupan sehari-hari seorang dokter forensik. Dan objeknya tak jauh dari orang yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Sama seperti tokoh utama kita yang satu ini; kalau bukan karena panggilan jiwa sebagai tugasnya, Midorima Shintarou mungkin tak akan mau berjalan sendirian ke arah ruang mayat hanya untuk autopsi salah satu jenazah yang sempat terlupakan ketika ia hendak mengidentifikasi para jenazah korban kecelakaan antara sebuah mobil dengan truk yang menjadi _headline_ di berita televisi maupun koran tadi pagi.

..

..

..

 **Kamar Mayat**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kamar Mayat [Fanfic] © Shiraishi Itsuka

Midorima Shintarou

Horror

AU, OOC, Typos, failed horror, etc.

..

..

..

Seperti yang sudah dijabarkan pada prolog tadi, Midorima memang sedang berjalan ke kamar mayat yang terletak di lantai dasar rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja selama dua tahun terakhir. Berkecimpung dalam dunia kedokteran serta menyandang gelar sebagai dokter forensik memang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SMP.

 _Awas saja kau besok, Takao!_ menanamkan ancaman itu dalam mentalnya, Midorima masih terus menyusuri lorong gelap di lantai dasar untuk mencapai tempat tujuan. Gelap. Lampu yang terpasang di koridor itu menyala, namun sinarnya redup sehingga memberikan kesan menyeramkan. Itulah mengapa hanya dokter tertentu yang boleh menjamah lantai dasar.

Tetapi mungkin karena _lucky item_ yang ia bawa hari ini ukurannya kurang besar, jadi kesialan menimpanya ketika ia hendak pulang setelah menulis beberapa _visum et repertum_ berdasarkan hasil autopsinya tadi pagi. Niat hati ingin pulang, tetapi Takao malah mendobrak pintu ruangannya dan memberitahu kalau ada satu jenazah lagi yang ternyata belum diidentifikasi.

Itulah alasan mengapa Midorima sekarang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan lampu redup dan membawa tas dokternya, dengan jantung yang entah kenapa berdebar makin cepat dan ia merasa bahwa atmosfer di sekelilingnya sangat berat semenjak ia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai dasar ini.

Midorima tak percaya hantu. Menurutnya hantu itu tidak ada karena arwah manusia yang telah mati itu tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah. Bahkan para filsuf saja mungkin tak bisa menafsir kehidupan setelah kematian. Karena akhir dari manusia adalah setelah jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuat Midorima tak gentar untuk menghadapi profesinya selama ia berkarir di bidang ini.

(Jika mereka diperlakukan dengan baik, mereka tak akan marah atau terganggu nanodayo― _satu alasan tersembunyi yang menjadi kuncinya ketika berhadapan dengan setiap sosok tak bernyawa_ )

Tap.

Satu langkah menandai berakhirnya perjalanan Midorima. Ia berhenti tepat di depan ruangan berpintu putih yang bertuliskan Kamar Jenazah. Tidak buruk sebenarnya. Karena ia tahu diam-diam sang direktur rumah sakit mengeluarkan biaya yang amat banyak hanya untuk membangun ruangan ini. Bahkan nilai harganya melebihi ruang operasi yang dinilai paling canggih di rumah sakit itu―yang ini kata Takao. Ia setengah percaya saja pada pemuda itu.

Pintu dibuka perlahan, dan Midorima dapat merasakan dinginnya suhu ruangan yang fungsinya untuk menjadi 'penyimpanan' sementara para manusia tak bernyawa yang penyebab meninggalnya ada bermacam-macam.

 _Pintu no. 135_ , pikirnya seraya mencari pintu yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung membuka pintu yang berukuran kecil itu dan menarik keluar seseorang yang telah dibaringkan di atas sebuah tandu.

"Permisi..." dengan hati-hati ia mulai menyingkap kain yang menjadi penutup jenazah itu, dan menemukan sosoknya yang berwajah hancur tak berbentuk, serta sebelah tangan yang putus dan terletak di sebelah sang jenazah yang ia yakini adalah laki-laki.

Namun rambut berwarna kuning itu menarik atensinya. Midorima segera membuka tas dokternya dan membaca beberapa kertas yang isinya adalah korban kecelakaan pagi itu.

..

 _Nama: Kise Ryouta_

 _Umur: 21 tahun_

 _Profesi: Pilot penerbangan xxx_

 _Kamar no.: 135_

 _Deskripsi: Berambut kuning, iris mata kuning menyerupai emas, tinggi 184 cm, berat badan 63 kg._

 _Meninggal: Minggu, 10 Mei 20xx 04.00 am._

 _Penyebab kematian: Kecelakaan di jalan tol xxx – xxx dalam mobilnya sendiri yang bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk dari sebuah industri berat. Di duga ia hendak pergi ke bandara._

..

Midorima menghela nafas setelah membaca dokumen yang disertai dengan berbagai foto dari para fotografer yang memotretnya di tempat kejadian perkara. Dengan begini sudah diketahui penyebab kematiannya. Midorima tinggal mengambil beberapa sampel dari anggota tubunya serta meneliti, lalu menulis _visum et repertum_ untuk pemuda ini. Ia menanamkan catatan mental untuk menyuruh Takao Kazunari―asistennya untuk mengawetkan sosok ini esok hari.

Yah, pekerjaannya sudah selesai sekarang. Midorima menghela nafas lega dan segera mengembalikan jenazah tersebut kedalam lemari tempat penyimpanannya setelah menggumamkan kalimat "Maaf mengganggu. Silahkan beristirahat kembali nanodayo". Hanya tinggal meneliti semua sampel dan mencocokkannya dengan data pemuda tadi lalu mengontak keluarganya, pekerjaan untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Ah senangnya. Mdorima dapat kembali ke rumah dengan segera dan beristirahat―

"Ano... selamat malam _sensei_."

Oh, fantasinya akan tempat tidur lembut nan empuk kesayangannya buyar hanya dengan kalimat sapaan itu.

 _Eh? Siapa yang berkata_ ―

Midorima menoleh dengan kaget dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil dan berwajah pucat, serta bersurai biru muda tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap Midorima datar dengan kedua iris berwarna biru muda jernih sewarna langit musim panas.

"Tunggu―bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini nanodayo? Pasien tidak diperbolehkan memasuki ruangan ini!" ucapnya, berusaha menahan nada seruan yang seharusnya keluar bersamaan dengan kalimat itu. Midorima sadar bahwa suaranya tak boleh terlampau keras. Nanti yang sedang _tertidur_ jadi _bangun_ karenanya.

Pemuda itu menunduk. Midorima mengira bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini takut karena ucapannya. Ah, ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. "M-maaf telah membentakmu―"

"Aku tersesat, sensei." Pemuda itu menatapnya lagi, tetap dengan wajah datarnya. "Bisakah _sensei_ mengantarku ke kamar asalku? Aku ingin segera beristirahat."

Midorima berdecak pelan, lalu akhirnya menuruti permintaan pemuda itu. Sudahlah, daripada terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. "Baiklah. Ikut aku nanodayo."

Mereka keluar dari ruangan dingin itu, lalu sang pemuda baby blue berusaha menyejajari langkahnya dengan sang dokter. " _Sensei_ dokter apa?"

"Forensik, nanodayo," jawabnya singkat. Pandangan Midorima lurus ke depan, seraya sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya berkali-kali; terlalu sering saat mereka menyusuri koridor yang sama untuk mencapai lift lantai dasar. Bedanya kali ini ia tidak gugup; justru merasa aneh. Lebih ke arah takut. Berkali-kali ia menoleh pada pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya―tunggu, untuk apa? memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tidak menghilang secara tiba-tiba?

Lagipula apa yang harus ia takutkan? Hantu? Mimpi saja. Midorima telah mendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia tak takut dengan hal tak ilmiah semacam itu.

( _Tetapi seumur-umur Midorima menjalani profesinya, ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini. Entah mengapa._ )

Kini mereka telah berada di dalam lift. Midorima menekan tombol lift lantai _lobby_ utama.

"Kamarmu nomor berapa, nanodayo?"

"Nomor 165, _sensei_."

Midorima mengangguk pelan. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan _lobby_ utama yang lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa suster dan dokter yang melintasinya. "Ayo," ajak dokter berkacamata itu.

Mereka menyusuri koridor kamar pasien. 201, 202, 203,... begitulah seterusnya secara berurutan di koridor itu. Mereka bahkan sudah menjelajahi lantai teratas tempat kamar inap VVIP yang berakhir pada nomor 405; tertulis pada papan kecil di depan setiap pintu kamar inap.

Midorima mulai kesal. "Yang benar saja! Kita sudah hampir dua jam mencari kamarmu, tetapi tidak ketemu juga nanodayo!" ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di lantai 4; lantai terakhir rumah sakit itu. Pukul 01.00 am.

Entahlah, Midorima punya firasat buruk untuk ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?!" Habis kesabarannya, Midorima membentak pemuda di hadapannya karena pertanyaan itu tak kunjung dijawab. Sementara pemuda baby blue itu menampakkan ekspresi heran.

"Maaf, aku hanya heran mengapa sensei membawaku sampai kesini. Kamarku kan di ruangan yang _sensei_ kunjungi tadi."

..

..

..

" _ **Apa sensei tidak ingat? Aku kan orang yang di autopsi oleh sensei minggu lalu."**_

..

..

..

( _Dan Midorima akhirnya menyadari bahwa setiap kamar yang ada di rumah sakit itu angka awalnya menunjukkan letaknya di setiap lantai; termasuk ruang jenazah yang ia kunjungi tadi._ )

..

..

..

"Fuwaaahh~ capeknya~" Takao mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas; bentuk peregangan otot yang lelah. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah duduk selama 4 jam dan menyelesaikan beberapa berkas dan surat-surat yang diserahkan oleh mantan atasannya kepadanya. Bosan, kedua irisnya menatap sebuah pigura kecil yang terpajang manis di sudut meja kerjanya. Foto saat ia dan tim forensik rumah sakit ini melakukan identifikasi terhadap para jenazah korban gempa di Okinawa 2 tahun lalu.

Ekspresinya berubah muram saat irisnya fokus menatap Midorima yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan atasannya. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum menerima jawaban apapun dari pria yang mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit dan pekerjaannya tadi pagi; dihadapan direktur rumah sakit secara formal dan disaksikan oleh beberapa staff. Bahkan ia hanya menyerahkan kunci laci meja miliknya dan lemari dokumen. Meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan.

..

..

" _Maaf, Takao. Tetapi pengabdianku sebagai dokter forensik sudah selesai nanodayo."_

" _Tapi Shin-chan, kau profesional! Setelah lima tahun mengabdikan diri sebagai dokter forensik karena_ panggilan jiwa _mu itu, kenapa kau malah memutuskan untuk berhenti?!"_

 _Tatapan datar dilayangkan, tetapi Takao tahu bahwa ada ekspresi sendu yang terpancar dibalik kacamata pemuda itu. "...Tidak bisa. Mungkin selama ini aku melakukan autopsi dengan cara yang salah."_

..

..

Penggalan dari percakapan mereka tadi pagi masih ia ingat. Karena sebenarnya ia tak terima dengan pengunduran diri Midorima yang dahulu merupakan partnernya dalam dunia perbasketan.

Sebuah nada dering telepon bersuara; dari ponselnya. Takao meraih benda itu, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga tanpa melihat nama sang penelepon.

" _Moshi-moshi Takao. Kau sudah tidur?_ "

 _Ini―suara Shin-chan!_

"Shin-chan! Akhirnya kau meneleponku!" Takao berseru senang. "Tidur? Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih di rumah sakit. Shin-chan sepertinya tidak sedang di rumah ya? Ada suara ribut-ribut di sana."

" _Tidak, aku di rumah. Aku sengaja mengundang Aomine yang baru saja kembali dari kantor polisi untuk menginap di rumahku nanodayo. Kami sedang menonton film_ action _sekarang._ "

" _Wooh―ayo pukul! Tembak! Mati kau!_ "

" _Diam, Ahomine!_ "

Untuk yang satu ini Takao heran. Tumben sekali Midorima mengajaknya ke rumah. Seingat Takao, Aomine dan Midorima kurang dekat satu sama lain.

"Shin-chan―"

" _Tunggu―kau masih di rumah sakit nanodayo?!_ "

Takao memutar bola matanya; bosan. Jelas-jelas tadi ia berkata begitu. "Iya Shin-chan. Tugas hari ini banyak sekali. Jadi aku ingin menyelesaikannya―"

" _Pulang! Pulang sekarang, Takao!_ " yang ditelepon berjengit kaget saat mendengar seruan pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon. "S-shin-chan, ada apa?"

" _Takao. Aku memperingatkanmu. Pulang sekarang. Jangan pernah menetap di rumah sakit semalaman. Dan jangan pernah ke lantai dasar pada malam hari! Kalau kau harus mengidentifikasi atau mengautopsi jenazah malam itu juga, tolaklah dan lakukan besok! B-bukannya aku peduli padamu nanodayo. Aku hanya mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan!_ "

Alih-alih terharu karena diberi perhatian atau heran kaena peringatan itu, Takao malah melongo. Kemudian tawa keras keluar dari mulutnya. "AHAHA―demi apa kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang khawatir akan anak gadisnya yang pulang malam bersama sang pacar! Tapi aku ini laki-laki, Shin-chan! Tak usah khawatir!"

" _Huh, terserah nanodayo!_ " sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak dari Midorima. Takao merengut. "Dasar Shin-chan. Begitu saja marah." Setelahnya ia langsung membereskan meja kerjanya dan bersiap pulang.

Begitu keluar dari ruangannya, Takao terkejut karena di samping pintu ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menatapnya.

" _Sensei_ , aku tersesat dan ingin kembali ke kamarku. Bisakah _sensei_ mengantarku?"

Takao mengerjap pelan. "Tentu. Kamarmu nomor berapa?"

"165, _sensei_."

..

..

..

 _Nama: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Umur: 21 Tahun_

 _Profesi: Pengajar di Taman Kanak-kanak xxx_

 _Kamar no.: 165_

 _Deskripsi: Berambut biru langit, iris berwarna biru muda jernih, tinggi 165 cm, berat badan 58 kg_

 _Meninggal: Jum'at, 8 Mei 20xx, 01.00 am._

 _Penyebab kematian: Keracunan minuman vanilla shake yang dicampur Hidrogen Peroksida. Diduga korban percobaan pembunuhan oleh kerabat dekatnya._

..

..

..

 **END**

..

..

..

* * *

Glossarium:

Visum et Repertum: Surat keterangan (surat visum) dari dokter forensik atas pengidentifikasian seseorang. Gunanya untuk surat petunjuk atas kesalahn pelaku ketika di pengadilan. (Pertimbangan ketika akan mengadili seorang pelaku yang dicurigai melakukan kontak fisik pada korban.)

Hidrogen Peroksida: Senyawa dengan rumus kimia H2O2 yang dikenal sebagai pemutih.

..

..

..

Halo~ Saya kembali dengan ff horror. Duh, akhir-akhir ini saya malah suka buat FF horror padalah parnoan. Efek baca-baca riddle horror sama teman dan akhirnya jadi parno sendiri walau lagi di rumah-

Well, saya terinspirasi sama pekerjaan dokter forensik yang profesinya bedah mayat; autopsi gitu. Untuk lengkapnya searching saja ya- pengetahuan saya tentang dokter forensik masih minim soalnya.


End file.
